


What a Lovely Girl

by ankostone



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, transtalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankostone/pseuds/ankostone
Summary: Norway cannot keep from staring at himself. What a lovely girl he makes. A short Transtalia DenNor fic dealing with body acceptance and the importance of supporting the lovely man or woman in your life, despite their body parts





	

She stared into her mirror. She looked over her body. God her filthy body. She turned to the side and started at herself. Her chest jutted out. She ran her hands over her chest, before running them down her hips. She wasn’t as curvy as the other girls, but they were still there. She pulled them away as she crept down, as if she had burned herself, before turning to face the mirror head on. 

“What a lovely girl you make.” She said in a deep voice. 

There was a sound of a door opening behind her, and she spun around, ashamed to have been caught staring at herself. 

“There’s my handsome boyfriend!” Mathias cried as he waltzed into the room, making his way over to Lukas and wrapping an arm around his waist. Norway rolled his eyes and pushed Mathias away. 

“I don’t see a boy anywhere.” She said, looking at the floor, away from the bitter mirror and her overly sweet companion. Mathias frowned, finally noticing the full length mirror he thought he had hidden in the closet. He noticed that Lukas was no longer wearing his binder under his shirt. He pulled away from Lukas and looked him over. 

“Of course there isn’t a boy in here.” He said, a small smile on his face. Lukas hissed and glared at him, bit how could she blame him? Who would have ever taken her for a boy? She wasn’t kidding anyone. 

But then Mathias was quiet, something rare and at any other moment Lukas would have enjoyed, but now it was unnerving and she wished he would speak sweet words or angry remarks of what a boy is or that he would just leave her to the insulting mirror. 

“I see two men.” Mathias finally said after a moment, before turning Lukas to look at the mirror. Lukas stared at the ground for a minute, but Mathias refused to speak again until Lukas looked at himself. 

“I see a tall, silly, awesome haired man.” Mathias said proudly, before looking down at Lukas was a soft smile. Lukas continued to stare at the mirror, looking at Mathias. He was such a handsome man. And he looked like a man. He looked like the perfect man. His perfect man. 

“And beside him, I see a man. A loved man. A handsome man. A man I will always and forever see as a man. My boyfriend. My lover. My date. My boytoy-“

“Enough.” Lukas finally said, a small hint of a laugh in his voice, making Mathias smile more. He looked around the room a moment, before finally spotting the binder on the bed. He walked over and picked it up. 

“Don’t forget your manly chest supporter.” He said with a laugh, walking back over to Lukas. Lukas chuckled slightly, taking it from him, before looking in the mirror. 

He stared into his mirror. He looked over his body. His handsome body. He turned to the side and started at himself. His chest jutted out, but that was okay. He ran his hands over his chest, before running them down his hips. He was kind of curvy, like girls, but he was still manly. He pulled them away as he crept down, but this time there was no burning touch of hatred. Lukas turned to face the mirror head on.  
“What a handsome man you make.” Mathias said in his deep voice. 

“I know.” Lukas whispered back at himself.

He was a handsome man.


End file.
